


Your hands

by TheTrashiestQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Hand Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7016617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrashiestQueen/pseuds/TheTrashiestQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus' obsession with Dean's hands probably has crossed the line of appropriate a long time ago...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlehufflepufftrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehufflepufftrash/gifts).



They were the only ones in the common room, everyone else was out, doing whatever. Dean was drawing in his sketchbook, his boyfriend, Seamus, sat next to him, he was awfully silent but Dean didn't pay much attention to it, too concentrated on his drawing.

What he didn't notice was that Seamus was intensely looking at his hands and Seamus was glad for that. Cause the case was that he kind of had a thing for Dean's hands, well he had a thing for the whole of Dean, the fact was that his boyfriend was incredible handsome, anyone could see that, but his hands, _his hands_ , there was just something fascinating about them, something that drew Seamus to them.

He had long ago figured out that Dean had nice hands. Early in their relationship they started holding hands and that's one of Seamus' favourite things to do with his boyfriend, Dean's hands are soft and always warm, even on cold winter nights. But over time he got more and more obsessed with his boyfriend's hands, ever more often he found himself staring at those hands.

Dean's hands were slightly bigger than his own, the palm only a little wider but his fingers much longer. Maybe he liked those hands so much because of how gentle they always were, always soft and reassuring. Or maybe it was the way they gracefully held a pencil, moving it over a paper and creating the most beautiful things.

Because of one reason or another Seamus was fixated on them. He learned ever more details about those hands, like how there were very old scars on the knuckles of his left hand, they were barely seeable and Dean probably thought Seamus didn't even know that he had them. There were also a couple of very small scars on his fingers. And the lines in his right hand weren't symmetrical to the left one, but both were fascinating to trace.

He knew his obsession had crossed the line of appropriate a long time ago, but he couldn't help but to stare at those hands. He did try to only look at them when Dean was focused on something else, his boyfriend didn't need to know that he was obsessed with his hands, that would make things awkward.

"Seamus, is something wrong?" Dean said and Seamus' head quickly shot up, he looked Dean in the eyes as he felt his cheeks burning bright red. "No... Uhm, that was just uh, a really pretty drawing you were making." He said, stumbling a bit over his words. Dean smiled. "Really, do you think so? I didn't really like this one, but I'm glad you do."

Dean put his sketchbook and pencil next to him on the couch and turned his body towards Seamus, crossing his legs. He motioned for Seamus to do the same so they sat crossed legged and opposite of each other on the couch.

Dean grabbed Seamus' hands with a mischievous sparkle in his eye. "I really like your hands." He said with a smirk playing on his lips, stroking the other's hands with his own. "I really like yours too." Seamus immediately responded, maybe a bit too fast and loud.

"Do you now?" Dean smirked even wider than before, for some time he had thought that Seamus was occasionally looking intensely at his hands and now was the time to test just how far Seamus' interests went. "Yeah..." Seamus said uncertainly. "They are just really soft and beautiful." He admitted, weaving their fingers together and looking at them. "You should have just told me you liked my hands earlier." Seamus looked a bit confused and Dean squeezed his hands reassuringly. He brought their weaved together hands to his lips and kissed Seamus' hand. "I've noticed you've been looking at them for a while now, dear." Dean continued and Seamus was flushing bright red again. "I am sorry." "Don't be."

Dean cupped Seamus face with his hand and pulled him forward a bit while leaning in himself at the same time, giving him a soft kiss on his lips. He pulled away and softly pushed Seamus backwards with a hand on his chest so he was laying on the couch. He trailed a line of kisses along Seamus' jaw to his ear. Dean bit softly on Seamus' ear lobe as he held his face and stroked Seamus' lips with his thumb. He groaned surprised as Seamus took his thumb in his mouth and started sucking. He slipped his other hand downwards Seamus' chest, unbuttoning the buttons of his shirt on the way to his groin, he already felt a slight bulge forming the front of Seamus's pants and rather felt than heard a groan around his digit as he squeezed.

"Dean, Dean..." Seamus panted, his voice rough, he took the thumb out of his mouth and pushed Dean slightly away so he could look him in the eyes. "...I uh... I have never done anything like this b-before." Dean smiled gently at him. "Me neither, Seamus, but I'd like to, with you." He said smiling at the other, giving him a quick kiss. "I want it too, with you." Seamus said, wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and pulled him down to kiss him passionately.

He pulled away slightly, leaning his forehead against Dean's. "Let's go to our dormitory." Dean whispered against Seamus' lips while Seamus was already unbuttoning his shirt. "No." The other boy simply said while continuing his task of getting Dean's shirt off. "We can't just do it here." Dean said laughing. "Why not?" Seamus had gotten all the buttons open and was pushing the shirt off of Dean, throwing both their shirts on the ground. "Anyone could walk in, Seamus." He groaned as Seamus was biting and sucking a bruise on his collarbone. "Hhhmh, no they won't. and if they do they'll probably leave just as quick." Dean was about to protest but didn't get a word out before Seamus was clumsily trying to open his jeans and all his thoughts left.

Seamus finally had opened his jeans and pushed them and his underwear down to his knees. He gaped at Dean's hard cock for a second before looking up at Dean's face with a smirk. With little effort he flipped them over so he was on top and started trailing wet kisses from Dean's neck downwards to his groin. Finally arriving he took the head of Dean's cock in his mouth a sucked softly, he heard a moan and looked up to see Dean's lust filled eyes looking right back. He tried to take more into his mouth, but he couldn't take everything and almost choked. Dean's hands shot to his head, they didn't push or pull, they just groped a bit through his hair and he moaned around his mouth full.

After some time Seamus pulled off with a pop and sat up between Dean's legs to smirk down at him, Dean pulled him down to kiss him on the mouth, tasting himself of Seamus' tongue. He slipped his hands down while kissing Seamus and easily opened the other's jeans and pushed them down.

Now they were both shirtless and their pants hanging around their ankles. Seamus started thrusting softly against Dean's hip and breathed harshly against his mouth. He tilted his hips till his dick was rubbing against the other's. They both moaned as Dean sneaked his hand downwards and took hold of both their cocks, moving his hand up and down, quickly picking up speed.

Seamus felt the familiar heat forming in his belly. "Dean, I-I," "Yes, come for me." Dean hissed, and he did. He came with a loud shout over Dean's hand and stomach and felt the other coming only seconds later with a sharp hitch. His muscles gave up on him and he fell on top of Dean, halfheartedly trying to avoid the mess on his belly, he rolled on his side next to him.

"That was amazing." Dean said, still out of breath. "Yes, I really should have told you I liked your hands earlier, we could have been doing that for like forever." They both laughed. Seamus slipped his hand down and swirled one finger trough the slowly drying mess on Dean's stomach. He brought the digit up again and put it in his mouth. "That's bitter." He scrunched up his face and Dean laughed. "You're disgusting." "You love that about me." Seamus kissed Dean. "Hhmhhm, yes I do." He stood up and took Seamus' hand. "Let's go take a shower, love."

**Author's Note:**

> First time I've written something like this, feedback is very welcome!! <3


End file.
